Pidato yang Terlambat
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: "Maaf, Bumi. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu," (PostApocalyptic!AU dan ClimateChange!AU)


**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Fic ini dibuat setelah yang bersangkutan melihat sebuah gambar yang sangat mengkhawatirkan tentang mencairnya semua es di kutub Bumi dan daerah dingin. Apa yang terjadi ketika ini sudah terlambat?** _ **House of Berlitz**_ **memimpin eksodus ke utara. Eksodus ini dimulai dengan sebuah pidato yang terlambat diucapkan.**

 **Rate: K+**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **yang ingin mengingatkan masyarakat Bumi tentang bahaya perubahan iklim.**

 **Perhatian:** _ **PostApocalyptic!AU, ClimateChange!AU**_

 **...**

Suara deburan pantai dari tepi selatan daratan baru itu memberikan ketenangan yang hakiki bagi manusia yang mendengarkannya. Suara angin yang meniup pohon-pohon di tepian pantai itu juga memberikan ketenangan.

Dunia sudah berubah dari dulu. Alam memberikan ketenangan kembali ke dunia ini. Namun, ada konsekuensi bagi siapa saja yang tinggal di dunia ini. Pada saat itulah, manusia mulai tergeser dari posisi nyamannya dan harus pergi dari rumah mereka, kebun mereka, kantor mereka, dan kehidupan lama mereka.

Eksodus besar-besaran terjadi dari banyak daerah di seluruh Bumi. Mereka naik ke tempat yang lebih tinggi saat air laut terus menerus naik. Dimulai dari pengabaian sementara, setelah dampaknya semakin terasa, mereka tidak memiliki pilihan selain pindah dari tempat mereka. Tidak peduli apakah itu desa atau bahkan kota besar, jika alam sudah meminta bagiannya kembali, manusia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Kota Jubilife, kota terbesar dan paling modern di Sinnoh juga menjadi korban pengambilalihan kekuasaan atas tanah oleh alam. Banjir terus menenggelamkan kota itu sedikit demi sedikit. Masyarakat yang tidak tahan dengan banjir ini pindah ke kota lain. Akan tetapi, bencana ini belum selesai.

Ketika air laut terus meningkat, semakin banyak daerah yang terendam dan membuat Jubilife semakin lumpuh. Pada akhirnya, semua orang harus pergi dari modernnya Kota Jubilife dan mengungsi ke kota lain.

Karena airnya sudah tinggi, orang-orang yang masih berada di gedung-gedung mereka terisolir dan tidak dapat pergi. Karena itulah, perlu ada yang menolong mereka untuk mengangkut mereka keluar dari Jubilife. Keluarga besar Berlitz langsung berada di garis terdepan untuk itu.

Kapal-kapal kecil milik keluarga Berlitz dikeluarkan dari sarangnya, bergerak melintasi jalanan yang sudah menjadi sungai buatan. Saat mereka menemukan orang di sana, mereka langsung menggerakkan kapal ke orang yang terjebak tersebut dan mengeluarkannya dari sana. Masih banyak yang terjebak di Jubilife dankapal-kapal itu terus bekerja untuk membebaskan orang-orang yang terjebak di sana.

Setelah operasi yang berlangsung selama sebulan, melawan hujan deras yang terus turun dan ombak laut yang terpecah di kota, seluruh penduduh yang tersisa di Jubilife berhasil dikeluarkan dari kota itu. Kota yang sekarang menjadi kota mati dengan tanpa penduduk di dalamnya.

Awalnya mereka mengungsi di pinggir Kota Jubilife yang masih aman dari banjir. Mereka yang mengungsi di sana bisa merasa sedikit lega karena terkadang mereka bisa kembali ke rumah mereka untuk menyelamatkan harta benda mereka. Mereka masih bisa melihat gebung besar Jubilife yang perlahan mulai terendam.

Namun kenyamanan mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Beberapa saat kemudian, air laut terus naik dan mendekati tempat pengungsian mereka. Keluarga besar Berlitz mulai putar otak untuk menyelamatkan para pengungsi yang semakin terjepit karena luapan air laut ini.

"Kita jelas-jelas tidak dapat membiarkan mereka terjebak lebih lanjut di Jubilife. Kita harus memindahkan mereka ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari laut tapi tetap memiliki fasilitas yang dibutuhkan masyarakat di sana," kata seorang Berlitz.

"Tapi ke mana? Kita mendapatkan laporan bahwa Kota Sandgem juga sudah terendam," kata Berlitz lainnya.

"Apa ada informasi lain dari kota lain?" tanya Berlitz yang lain lagi.

"Kota yang sudah terendam adalah Kota Twinleaf, Sandgem, Jubilife, Floaroma, Lembah Windworks, Hearthome, Celestic, Veilstone, Pastoria, Canalave, Snowpoint, dan Sunyshore. Yang masih aman adalah Kota Oreburgh, Eterna, dan Solaceon. Itu yang bisa kulaporkan," kata seorang Berlitz.

"Hmmm, Oreburgh adalah kota tambang. Eterna sedikit horor. Solaceon, menurutku bagus karena suasananya enak di sana, dibutuhkan sekali bagi para pengungsi. Ditambah lagi Solaceon adalah salah satu pusat pertanian di Sinnoh," kata Platinum.

"Aku sejutu dengan pendapatnya. Namun kita memiliki masalah. Jaraknya cukup jauh antara Jubilife dan Solaceon. Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membawa mereka semua?" tanya seorang Berlitz.

"Kita akan melakukan eksodus," kata Platinum. Semua orang terkejut karena mendengar pendapat dari Platinum.

"Eksodus? Yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin kita memindahkan orang yang banyak ke suatu tempat. Keluarga Berlitz bisa bangkrut karenanya!" kata seorang Berlitz lainnya.

"Jika menurutmu itu mahal, bagaimana dengan masyarakat di seluruh Unova yang dipindahkan keluar dari sana? Seluruh Unova tenggelam dan penduduknya harus melakukan eksodus ke Orre dan itu tempat terdekat mereka dari Unova yang jaraknya masih sangat jauh. Kita hanya mengalami banjir di sebagian wilayah dan kita tidak berani untuk eksodus? Masyarakat akan memprotes kita lebih banyak dan kerugian kita akan jauh lebih banyak," kata Platinum.

Semua anggota Berlitz mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka sepakat dengan idenya Platinum karena kelogisan ide dan pencegahan terhadap kerugian yang lebih besar. Sesaat kemudian, muncul siaran televisi di Jubilife TV, mungkin adalah siaran terakhir dari saluran televisi tersebut.

Platinum berdiri di sana, di depan kamera, bersiap untuk menyampaikan semua yang diperlukan semua pengungsi di sekitar Jubilife.

"Selamat siang, semuanya. Di sini Platinum Berlitz, anggota keluarga Berlitz yang menolong kalian meloloskan diri dari luapan air laut yang menenggelamkan Jubilife. Namun sepertinya air laut masih akan menaik sampai 60 meter di atas permukaan laut normal. Permukaan laut akan memiliki tingkatan baru," kata Platinum.

 _Di Kanto, luapan air ini akan meneggelamkan Kota Pallet, Cerulean, Vermilion, Lavender, Celadon, Saffron, dan Fuchsia, sementara Kota Viridian dan Pewter selamat. Di Johto, kota yang tenggelam adalah New Bark, Cherrygrove, Violet, Azalea, Goldenrod, Ecruteak, Olivine, dan Cianwood, sementara Kota Mahogany dan Blackthorn selamat. Di Hoenn, yang terkena luapan adalah kota Littleroot, Oldale, Petalburg, Rustboro, Dewfort, Slateport, Mauville, Verdanturf, Follarbor, Lilycove, Mossdeep, dan Sootopolis, sementara kota Ever Grande, Pacifidlog, Lavaridge, dan Fortree selamat._

 _Di Sinnoh, kota yang menjadi korban adalah Kota Twinleaf, Sandgem, Jubilife, Floaroma, Lembah Windworks, Hearthome, Celestic, Veilstone, Pastoria, Canalave, Snowpoint, dan Sunyshore. Yang masih aman adalah Kota Oreburgh, Eterna, dan Solaceon. Di Unova, kota yang selamat adalah Kota Nimbasa dan Anville. Kota lain seperti Nuvema, Acculuma, Striaton, Nacrene, Castella, Driftveil, Mistralton, Icirrus, Operlucid, Lacunosa, Undella, Aspertia, Flocessy, Virbank, Humilau, Lentimas dan Black tenggelam._

 _Di Kalos, Kota Vaniville, Aquacorde, Santalune, Camphrier, Dendemille, Anistar, Couriway, Snowbelle, dan Kiloude aman dari terjangan air laut yang naik, sementara Kota Lumiose, Ambrette, Cyllage, Geosenge, Shalour, Coumarine, dan Laverre tergenang walaupun sebagian. Terakhir, di Alola, Kota Hau'oli, Heahea, Konikoni, dan Po terbenam karena naiknya air laut, sementara Kota Iki, Paniola, dan Malie selamat dari air laut._

"Sebagai tambahan, beberapa daerah menjadi terbelah karena naiknya air laut. Pulau Akala di Alola terbelah menjadi dua, merendam Kota Heahea. Sebagian dari daratan Hoenn juga terbelah. Begitu juga dengan di daerah Kanto. Bahkan Sinnoh, rumah kita, juga terbelah," kata Platinum. Platinum terdiam sebentar, kemudian berbicara lagi.

"Mari kita pindah ke Solaceon. Kota ini masih aman untuk ditinggali dan suasananya nyaman. Kami akan menuntun semua pengungsi, bukan hanya dari Jubilife, tapi juga dari semua daerah terdampak di utara selat yang memisahkan Sinnoh. Kami akan membantu dengan kerja keras dan kerja sama semua pihak untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ribuan orang di Sinnoh. Mari kita bergerak bersama ke Solaceon," kata Platinum.

...

5 tahun kemudian, Platinum berdiri sendiri di pinggil sebuah pantai. Deburan ombaknya tenang dan anginnya juga menyejukkan. Suasana ini membuatnya teringat pada saat angin berembus tenang seperti ini, tapi ketika bentangan alam di depannya bukan lautan melainkan daratan dan pemandangan kota Jubilife. Platinum hanya bisa memandang alam di depannya dengan wajah murung dan sedih, melihat alam berubah terlalu ekstrem sampai menggusur manusia dari tanah airnya.

"Maaf, Bumi. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu,"

...

 **Selesai.**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari peta Bumi jika air laut naik hingga 60 meter, bisa dilihat di geology . com.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
